Later
by Hufflepuffling
Summary: Sean O'Haire and Nidia get drunk and friendly.


There was no knowing what erogenous zones his forearms were until something possessed Nidia to drop her lips to his skin and begin to trace her tongue along the outline of the flames. Sean doubted she'd ever have done such a thing, but the bottle of wine they'd shared and finished proved to be more intoxicating than either of them had originally thought. A second bottle had come from somewhere and he raised it to his lips; he didn't stop or encourage her oral affections. If she really wanted to lick him, then he wasn't going to argue. He cursed after swallowing down the last mouthful of wine left in the bottle. He had hoped the more he drank would help him better understand what exactly she was trying to accomplish. Shrugging, he dropped the bottle down beside him, and it rolled off the slick comforter and landed with a thunk on the floor. Hooking a finger under her chin, he raised her face so he could meet her eyes.   
  
"What are you doing?" Her eyes were glassy, but it didn't stop her from rolling them.   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"   
  
"Trying to give me a hard-on?"   
  
She snorted. "Smart boy."   
  
"You've succeeded." As if she couldn't tell for herself. The pants he wore were tight enough that he was pressed against them. "You want a cookie?" Inappropriate, but she giggled.   
  
"Not a cookie. I'm actually craving meat." Ew, that was dirty. And hot.   
  
How could he retort to this? "I thought you were a vegetarian."   
  
"You want me to start talking about phallic vegetables?"   
  
He considered. "Where are you taking this?"   
  
"I could have sworn I had already made myself crystal clear." He couldn't help from sliding his hands up her torso, under her shirt. Splaying his fingers over the underside of her breasts, he kept her gaze as she crawled over him and straddled his hips.   
  
"Some of us need to be told."   
  
Fingers touched the fastenings of his pants. She leaned forward, nipped at his mouth. "You know what I'm doing."   
  
His head was spinning and he was fairly sure it wasn't just the alcohol. "No, I don't." She got the button undone and was working on the zipper. Shit. He placed his hands over hers, preventing her from continuing. "Tell me."   
  
After pausing to look at him, Nidia started to climb off of his lap. Somewhere during her dismount, she managed to slip, then drop to the floor.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
No answer. She didn't even look up at him. Instead, she started to crawl to the door, trying to get to her feet. She managed to steady herself on her knees when he stumbled over and blocked the door, which has his crotch directly in front of her face. "What are you doing?" He wondered how many times he'd have to repeat it.   
  
"Come on, Sean. It's just a blow job."   
  
"It's not just a fucking blow job."   
  
"That's what I mean. You've always got to make things so goddamn complicated."   
  
"Friends don't give friends head. Not without things getting complicated, anyway. Not everything is simple, you know." She gripped his hips with intentions of pushing him to the side. When he didn't budge, her momentum had her falling over.   
  
She sighed. "Look Sean, I'm out."   
  
"You started it, now you're going to finish it." He hoisted her to her feet, nearly yanking her up off the ground. A growl vibrated against the skin of her neck. "You listen to me, right now. You're not going to walk out of here after this and go on to your next little plaything. If you really want this to happen, I abso-fucking-lutely refuse to be another mark on your scoreboard."   
  
It wasn't like her to cower, but his voice could scare the comforter off the bed and out the door. Rightfully, she was quivering, mainly out of fear, the rest out of hot, unbridled lust.   
  
"Now what I want to know is this: are you woman enough to let this happen now and walk out this door tomorrow and continue to be mine?"   
  
Man, did he have a way with words, even when he was piss drunk.   
  
Was she woman enough?   
  
Her stomach rolled with fear, but somewhere, somehow, there was a burst of confidence in her, a light. "Yes."   
  
"What was that?" He was being stern, and for good reason. He wanted to make absolutely sure she meant what she said before he took it too far.   
  
"I said yes."   
  
"This might be rough."   
  
"I don't want fucking tender. Not now. That comes later."   
  
There really was going to be a later. 


End file.
